Lying on the Floor
by MedicinalReality
Summary: Bella goes to stay at her dads for the summer after she graduates from school, he got her a job as a waitress. Guess whos her boss. AH JxB
1. Chapter 1

**Lying on the Floor**

Summary: Bella goes to stay at her dads for the summer after she graduates from school, he got her a job as a waitress. Guess whos her boss. AH JxB

This story came from my mind as I was working and my boss kept looming around me lol.

So get this, I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WRITTEN BY HER.

Get it, got it, good.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

~Bella's POV

I just got to my dads house from the airport and he's telling me I have a job. Seriously. I didn't want a job, I have some money saved up, gah! Well so much for my free summer.~

_Bella Swan as minisiculeXdisaster has just signed in._

musso_lover: BELLS! Are you here?

minisculeXdisaster: hey Ang. yeah, just got here. dad told me i have a job. woop. :|

musso_lover: I know!

minisculeXdisaster: you know what?

musso_lover: Yeah I told Charlie that we were looking for someone and he was like "Bella!" Lol.

minisculeXdisaster: the fuck man?

musso_lover: :( Im sorry

musso_lover: :( :(

minisculeXdisaster: its ok Ang. *sigh* least I get to hang out with meh besta!

musso_lover: YAY!

musso_lover: buttt....

minisculeXdisaster: ?

musso_lover: Weve gotta bitch.

minisculeXdisaster: oh yeah?

musso_lover: Mhm. Fat lazy bitch, names Jessica.

minisculeXdisaster: cant wait to meet her

minisculeXdisaster: so when are we going to hang?

_Angie Luminos as musso_lover has just signed out._

"The fuck Ang?" Bella said to herself closing their conversation opening up iTunes. She hit the Z key so it took her to the bottom and double clicked on some 3OH!3.

_I'm not your boyfriend baby_

_I'm ain't your cute little sexy toy_

_I'm not your lion or your tiger_

_Wont be your nasty little boy_

She turned it up and went to go get her suitcase from downstairs. As she was walking back up she heard someone screaming, loudly.

_I'M OUTSIDE OF YOUR WINNNDOW _

_WITH MY RADIOOOO!_

Bella dropped her suitcase and ran up to her room and opened the window.

"ANGELA!" Bella said.

"MI AMOR! I've missed you and our hot sex! Come down here so we can go at it." Angie said, winking at Bella.

She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on her suitcase but she dodged and and ran out the door to the outside and kissed Angie right on the lips. Angie fake moaned and they heard, "My lord!" and a door slam. They busted out laughing.

"Dude I saw that old lady when I ran over here and she gave me this UGLY look. Haha. I guess she remembered me. How do you like my suprise?"

"Love it, I was mad when you just signed out, hah, but now I see why. Damn looking fine as ever baby." Bella said to Angie.

"Thank you, hey and you too, you look like you've toned up that sexy body of yours. How did you do that in like 3 and a half months?" Angie said as they were walking back into the house through the door.

"Fucking running man. I go out every morning around 5:30, its exhilarating." Bella said smiling.

(A/N: Ok so the last time Bella went to her dads was spring break and she was about 170, thats not actually that heavy. But she was chubby. Well from all that running she lost about 25 pounds of fat and replaced it with muscle, and as everyone knows muscle weighs more than fat, so now shes about 160, with a body that looks about 140. The perfect weight :). Wish I was that, lol. Mk BACK TO THE STORY. Oh and shes bi, her and Ang are like BFFsWB dont worry I wont go all graphic with them if you dont like it.)

"Dude, no shit. Thats hot. Maybe I'll go running with you. Ok so you start work the day after tomorrow."

"Already? Thats fucked up." Bella said plopping down her bed, Angie following after her.

"It's ok, it will be me and you closing. Deena wants you to come in tomorrow if you can, she said, she understands you just got here but she wanted to pre train you so your ready to come in." Angie said laying back stretching out.

"Yeah, its not like I have anything to do tomorrow. I'm just going to go running and shit. What time?" Bella asked.

"At four. Thats the coffee rush, and its like 3 tables, haha. Old people and their coffee." Angie said laughing.

"Hey! One day thats going to be me and you, but with vodka, and orange juice, mmmm. Do they sell alcohol?" Bella said looking serious.

"Beer, and like 2 types of wine, they have Wine Coolers but dont sell em, I dont know, haha. I think those are for partys and shit." Ang said looking at the clock on Bellas computer. "FUCK ME! I have to go get ready for work. Remember 4 tomorrow, text me if you want. Love you baby." Angie said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too Ang. Have fun at work." Bella said.

"Hah, yeah, adios."

"Bye." Bella sat on her bed thinking of what to do. She looked at her left wrist, it was a small star with Rest In Peace over it in cursive scrip, hoping she wouldnt have to cover it up. She went to her suitcase on the stairs and grabbed it and went to go unpack.

* * *

Songs:

I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3OH!3

Niki FM by Hawthorne Heights

(A/N: Ok so I know it wasn't very eventful. It's just the intro :) Um, so just to get this out there, Bella is 18 Angie is 17. So what do yall think the tattoo is about? HUHHH?

Lol. Kk, thanks. Review please!

Ch. 2 is written :D)

_Medicinal Reality_


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on the Floor

Summary: Bella goes to stay at her dads for the summer after she graduates from school, he got her a job as a waitress. Guess whos her boss. AH JxB

So get this, I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WRITTEN BY HER.

Get it, got it, good.

Enjoy.

Chapter Two

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

"Ugh," Bella said rolling over to hit her alarm. It read 5:20 am. She got up and went to the restroom for nessicities. She slept in her running outfits so she wouldn't have to change in the morning. She then tied her black red hair up, black red because she had dyed it herself over some red and missed abunch of spots and it was cheap dye so it was fading, so mainly black with red streaks, made her hair look amazing in the sun. She ran down the stairs and went to the change cup and picked out 9 quarters because she was going to stop and get a Chai Tea. She put the head phones in and did some leg stretches so her legs wouldnt cramp up and went out side and checked out the outside. "Beautiful," she said as there were just little peaks of pink from the sun raising. She pulled out her iPod, put it on random and it play. The Travis Barker Remix of Rihannas Umbrella came on, she had a guilty pleasure for some hip hop, espically with good drum beats.

She loved music. It was made her, her. She had been in band since the 3rd grade, and even had many friends that were in bands. She started jogging towards the park about a mile away. She passed Angies house smiling, and then started running. She was lost in the route before she realized she was at the park. She took a breather and sat down on the closest bench, pulled out her water and drank about half. The sun was almost there, so she was able to make out a trail, she stood up and did a couple more stretches and started again. About 30 minutes later the sun was up, and she was getting groggy. She headed to the Coffee shop that was about 2 / 3 rds of a mile away. She came into view and started pace walking. She saw a Mitsubishi pull up, and a man with shaggy wavy dirty blonde hair get out, 'Now that is a nice ass,' she thought to herself. She was grinning silly and went inside she saw that it was only her, the blonde guy, 2 workers and a buisnessy looking man. She walked up beside the blonde guy, with about a foot in between him and was looking at the board, Chai Tea was 2.50. 'Maybe they will let me pass with my good looks,' she thought.

"Lady's first," the blonde guy said motioning her to go infront of him. She smiled bright and stepped up and to the right.

"What can I get for you?" The nasaly voice of the cashier said. She was eyeballing what Bella was wearing.

"Chai Tea please." Bella said looking back at the board. The blonde guy got really close behind her.

"Make that 2 Chai Tea's please, hot." The blonde guy said flashing his pearly whites to Bella.

"Five fourty-one please." He handed her a 20. "Fourteen fifty-nine is your change, have a seat." Bella just stood there, flabergasted, no one has ever offered to pay for her other than her parents, even her 2 boyfriends.

"Hello, my name is Jazz. And you?" Jazz asked her.

"Buh, Bella." She stammered. "You didn't have to do that." She said getting red in the face.

"Oh, contrare Bella, when I see a beautiful woman, I must be polite some how. And I figured, since you wanted the same thing as me, match made in heaven." He said, his Texan drawl getting the best of her. Yeah, she was from Texas to, but she didnt have a noticible accent, except when she said yall. She began to blush even harder. He thought she was beautiful? How alien.

"Thank you so much, Jazz? Thats an odd name," she said laughing, "Makes me think of Transformers, haha." She laughed once again.

~Jaspers POV~

Wow, this woman is beautiful. Bella, beautiful Bella. She was becoming crimson and then she cracked a joke about his name. Her laughter, it was angelic. Then Helen came over to bring their drinks. She set them down.

"Thank you Helen." I said not even looking away from Bella as she was looking at her drink.

"No problem Mr. Whitlock." She said and then left.

He had seen her jogging from behind and was amazed at her body she was a bit thick, but it suited her. She let down her hair and began blushing as she noticed me staring.

"So Bella, what brings you here, so early in the morning?" He asked her. She gave me a dumbfounded look.

"I like to jog, its my new found passion. I do it every morning. 5:30." She said, quite fast.

"Wow," I said, "I haven't jogged in such a long time. Are you new here?" I asked, since I had never seen her around before.

"Well, no and yes." She said.

"Oh?" I said smiling.

"I used to live here, when I was very small, then my mother and I, we moved because her and my dad got a divorce. And I moved back because, well I have no reason to stay were I was living." She said before taking a sip of her Chai.

"And who is your father?" I inquired.

"Charlie Swan, Cheif of Police." She stated matter of factly. Wow, huh, I can see the resemblance. Wait. Swan. Didn't I just hire...Bella Swan.

"Really now? He's a remarkable person." I said, it was true.

"Hah, yeah I guess. All I know, is he got me a lame ass job as a waitress at some resturant. I'm supposed to go into so some lady can _pre train_ me." She said, getting flustered.

"What resturant?" I asked, already knowing.

"Um," She thought to her self, "the fuck was that place called? Hm, well, my best friend Ang works there, haha, she didn't tell me the name." She said laughing again. Ah, Angela Luminos. Yes, Angie had hit on me quite a bit, but she was untouchable to me, yes she was nice on the eyes, but to young. I was almost 25 after all. Not to mention,she was to skinny.

"How old are you Bella?" I asked hoping she was over 18.

"I am 18, I turn 19 in September. Wish I was 21." She said looking moopy, then, "how old are you?"

"I am 24, 25 in July." He said smiling.

"Ohhhhh," she said getting a silly look. "What day?"

"The 17th." He said smiling and she then got a look of terror and anguish on her face. "Bella, are you ok?" He said sitting up as she went into a frozen state.

~Back to Normal~

She couldn't believe he just said the 17th. July fucking seventeenth. She flashbacked.

_Her, her mom, and Phil walked into the carnival when she was 15, they had brought her for an getting all A's and B's her freshman year. They walked by a booth and an old lady in rags shouted, "Such pain will come on a hot day then summers later happiness will arise." And then when they all turned to look at her she was gone._

_Then a month and a half later, on July 17th, her beloved mother and step father were in a horrible accident. Both were in a fatal car accident, hit by a 18 wheeler head on, Phil was killed instantly but Renee was in the back seat because she was taking a nap. She had survied but went into a coma and then died later that day._

"BELLA!" Jasper was shaking her. She was in hysterics. He got her phone and found Dad and called.

"Good morning Bella, where are you?" Chalie answered.

"Cheif Swan, this is Jasper Whitlock. Bella went running this morning and she came to the coffee shop right about when I did and I bought her coffee and we were talking and we were talking about our birthdays, I told her mine was July 17th and she started, acting strange, went into a daze it seems." Jasper said looking at Bella staring at her beautiful face in pain. It seemed to make his heart melt.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry, I will be there in a few moments, that date, well, her mother and stepfather were killed in a auto accident. Just try and get her attention Jasper." And with that he hung up and Jasper put the phone down.

"Bella, beautiful Bella?" He said pulling her into his chest rocking her. This worked when his little sister had nightmares as a child. He started singing to her like he did to Jasmine when she was little. She didnt stop but she quieted. "Helen?" He called for the cashier, "Get me a glass of ice water please." He continued to rock her and she was just sobbing into his chest. He just rubbed her back trying to soothe her. A few minutes later she was completely quite and just breathing and Charlie walked into the shop and walked over to them. He gave Jasper a quizical look and went to pick her up. She was sleeping. The doctor that examined her for many months after the accident told him she suffered from PTS disorder ever since that day, and that this could happen. Jasper figured out what Cheif wanted.

"Its ok Cheif. I can carry her." He picked her up, she felt light, even though most wouldnt think so. Jasper followed Charlie to the cruiser and put her in the back seat. "No offense Cheif, but she's a bit hard on the back, I would like to go with you to take her into the house. If I remember, you have stairs." Jasper said shutting the door walking over to his car.

"Sure Jasper." Charlie said getting into the cruiser.

Jasper jumped in his car and started following the cruiser to the Swan house. They got there and Jasper jumped out and went and picked up Bella and followed Charlie to the door.

"Um theres the couch in there, and her room is upstairs. So you can just leave her on the couch." Charlie said walking to the kitchen.

"I'll take her upstairs, its always better to wake up in your own bed." Jasper said as he began to climb the stairs.

"Whatever" Charlie said to Jasper in the kitchen. He laid her down on to her bed, looking at her for just a moment. Then he bent down and kissed her cheek, "sleep well beautiful Bella." He whispered into her ear. Then with that he went down the stairs and out the door, off to work.

(A/N: Yeah, what do you think? 24 isn't to old for 18 right?? :D

Well, give me reviews please!!

Kk, thanks.)

_Medicinal Reality_


	3. Chapter 3

Lying on the Floor

Summary: Bella goes to stay at her dads for the after she graduates from school, he got her a job as a waitress. Guess whos her boss. AH JxB

So get this, I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WRITTEN BY HER.

Get it, got it, good.

Enjoy.

Chapter Three

_Black dress with the tights underneath  
__I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
__And she's an actress  
__But she aint got no meat  
__Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

Bella stirred as her phone was ringing. She was feeling around for it, it was on her nightstand. "Hello?" Bella said knowing it was Ang, _Don't Trust Me_ was her ringtone.  
"FUCKING CHRIST BELLA! I've been calling for like an hour. ARE YOU OK?" Angie was screaming through the phone.  
"Dude, shut the fuck up." She said yanking the phone from her ear. She got up and looked around, and put it on speaker phone.  
"Mi amor, are you ok?" Angie sounded all sad.  
"Yeah, Angs, the fuck? Why do you keep asking me?" Bella was frustrated, why was she in her room sleeping. She looked at the clock on her computer. 12:35.  
"You dad told me that you weren't going to work, today, or ever. He said he talked to our boss and he agreed." Angie said huffing.  
"What? Um, ok. Fuck my dad, fuck _our_ boss." Angie snickered. "What?"  
"I bet you would fuck him. HAHA!" Angie said laughing.  
"Really now?" Bella said grinning. "What do I wear?"  
"Just a regular shirt and pants, shorts or capris whatever the fuck floats your boat."  
"Kk, then I'm going to go get ready, will you be there, and how about bossman?" Bella said.  
"I will, Deena, Zak, and then the dishwasher person, lol their new, dont care about em. And possible Jasper."  
"Jasper? Haha, old ass name. Kay, I'll be there at like 3:45."  
"Ok baby, I love you Bella."  
"Love you too Ang." Bella hung up.  
Bella got up trying to figure out how she got to her room. That would happen to her every now and then, she just started blowing it off after no one would give her answers. She went to her drawer and picked out her light blue The White Stripes tee with an Elephant on them. Undies and a bra. Grabbed some dark blue skinnies and dark blue sock and her old ratty comfy chucks. She walked to the hall closet got her towel, hair dryer, and straightner and went into the bath room.  
2 hours and 30 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom ready to go against the world. (A/N: LOL!) She had 40 minutes to do what she wanted. So she walked down the stairs and turned on the flat screen. Fishing channel. "Hah, dad is so typical." She said and hit guide looking for Disney Channel. Channel 168. "Hannah Montana!" She screamed. "Yay! Mitchel Musso!" And put the remote down. It was a newish one too. When the episode ended she turned it off and went to her computer to look up the address. When she got to her computer she opened up Internet Explore and typed in .com and went to the thing and was like WTF. She didnt didnt know the name. She got out her phone, and texted Angie. She went to her contacts and found SexyAngie, she had 2 Angelas in her contacts. **Hey, wtf is the place called? **She sent. Messaged Recieved. **Busy at Elaina's. Txtubkl8ter.** "Mother fucker. Elaina's. Huh, I guess thats it." She typed it in and found it. It's about 6 miles away. "FUCK. I need to leave." She ran down stairs grabbed her shit and ran to her Blaizer. "Long time no see Lila." She said to her Blaizer. Her dad got it from the impound, she loved this vehicle. It had been souped up, and OH MAN! The horse power was fucking sex. She got there and saw a bunch of old people getting there and already there. She walked in. She saw Angie waving her over to where her and some other older lady. "Hey" Bella said walking over to them.  
"Hi Bella, I'm Deena. Do you have any experience?"  
"Yeah I used to waitress at Pizza Hut." Bella said.  
"Ah, ok then. Well here's the menu. Study it. Angie is going to write down the code for you. Don't take any tables yet. I'll tell you when to take a table and who." And she walked away.  
"Heyy" Ang said. "You got her fast. Come with me to clock in." Bella followed Ang to the back, past the cook Zak, and the washer person, to this black thing on a wall, looks like them old timey ones.  
"Write your name on here and just stick it in there by the day and IN and it'll time stamp it. Then OUT when you leave. Pretty easy." So Bella got her pen out and wrote Isabella S.  
"Are you excited?" Angie asked her.  
"Nah, I'm kinda pissed I left my lover to come to work." She said smiling at Angie.  
"And who might that be?" Angie asked pretending to sound hurt.  
"Mi...Mi...Mitchel Mussooooo. Ohmygod. I was watching Hannah Montana, and UH! he's fine." Bella said as they were walking back to the front.  
"Dude hell yeah he is. I don't know if I would prefer Mitchel or Mason," Angie sighed. "So any ways, our boss is supposed to come and and your supposed to wait on him. Haha." Ang said.  
"Huh? So hes hot you said?" Bella said.  
"Yeah, he's fucking godly, but he doesn't date. Bearly flirts. He's like 26 or something. 'To old for me' Pft." Angie said.  
"Hah, well I met this guy this morning, he bought me a Chai Tea, huh, don't remember much after that." Bella said while looking at the menu.  
"Blackout again?" Ang said, knowing fully what happens if you mention July 17th.  
"Yeah, its fucked up, but whatever." Bella said leaning against the counter. A family came in and walked over to a booth and sat down.  
"Gotta get them, be right back." Angie said. Deena came up behind Bella.  
"Bella, you get the next person that comes in, ask what they would like to drink and take them a menu with silverwear."  
"Ok." And then Jazz from the morning walked in. He walked to the secluded area where there was no one sitting and sat down. "You want me to get him?" Bella asked pointing at Jazz. Deena sideways glanced at Jazz.  
"Yep." Bella took a deep breath, grabbed a menu and silverwear and walked over to him.  
"Hi Jazz." Bella said, smiling at him.

(A/N: Ok heres 3. Yep its hanging on a cliff. Um, I'm going to write a bit later, I'm having some writers block, if any one would like offer their services. *sigh* What did yall think?)  
_MedicinalReality_


End file.
